1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to moldings for automotive vehicles, and more particularly to, an extrusion molding formed locally to a desired design contour for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Molding for automotive vehicles are commonly used, for example, as body side moldings to protect the sides of vehicles from nicks, scatches and dents, of the type inflicted in parking lots by the careless. Moldings are also used as fascia trim and can serve aesthetic purposes to enhance the lines of the vehicle. The trim moldings are generally extruded from a plastic material such as vinyl.
One disadvantage of the above moldings is that they are typically formed as straight sections. This does not allow the moldings to accurately follow an arcuate contour. Another disadvantage is that arcuately shaped moldings are generally formed by conventional injection molding. This results in additional time and expense to form arcuate moldings as opposed to straight or linear moldings.